


Yours, Always.

by SargentMom573



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, Urbine -Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: The closest Karl had come to this feeling was when he had been in his religious phase. Karl had heard about all the usual soulmate crap but he’d never believed it was true. Not until Chris that is.





	Yours, Always.

Just call him slow.

Most of the time Karl picked up on things. But this thing between Chris and him was something altogether different, and he’d been “emotionally compromised” a lot in the last couple of years, so he hadn’t picked up on this thing.

Until now.

His house in LA on the Saturday before his birthday was full of people. People he considered friends. People like Lucy, who he met on Xena, who just came up to him, and said, “He’s a keeper.”

She was talking about Chris, of course. 

Chris who was standing in the corner with his blond head close to Zach’s dark head. They were giggling like school girls over a book of something. Poetry, most likely. 

That boy could wield words like a master swordsman wielded his sword. Chris and Zach enjoyed using words against all comers. Karl never knew what to say to them in rebuttal, so he usually just smiled his practiced enigmatic smile and walked away. 

Chris had orchestrated this party in Karl’s house in LA. A party full of people he’d worked with, from nearly all of his shows. 

Viggo walked up to him and leaned against the other side of the doorway Karl was holding up. “Grab him as soon as possible.” Out of the blue, much? But Karl knew who he was talking about. 

People had been doing that all evening. 

Karl was going to have to have a serious chat with a certain blue-eyed blonde who played Captain Kirk on the silver screen in the recent iterations of Star Trek. 

But not right now. Right now, he needed to mingle with his guests.

A couple of hours later Karl realized Chris was missing from his birthday party. He made a circuit of the first floor before heading for the stairs and the top floor. 

The house was not very big, just five bedrooms. Two were for his boys. One was the master bedroom and the two others were guest bedrooms, one of which was on the lower level. 

His boys’ bedrooms were kept locked. Karl had an open door policy for all his friends. They were welcome anytime but the boys’ bedrooms were sacrosanct, and all his friends abided by his rule thankfully. 

His boys loved Chris. When he and Natalie were going through their breakup and eventual divorce, Chris had been a rock to them. Even when Chris was filming twelve to sixteen hour days in NZ, he’d made it a point to hang out with Karl’s boys. Some nights Karl’d call home and instead of Natalie, Chris would answer. If he called home more often, no one had to know about it. He never questioned the satisfaction he felt when he heard Chris’ voice. 

Since the guest bedroom at the top of the stairs was empty and the boys’ bedrooms were locked, Karl headed to the master bedroom.

When he tried the door knob, it was locked. He gently knocked on the door.

“Chris? Mate? You in here?”

The door was unlocked from the inside and he quickly slipped in, re-locking the door behind him.

Chris was looking wan in the mellow light spilling from his bedside lamp. His shirt looked rumpled, like he’d been sleeping in it and his eyes were the glassy blue of the recently awakened.

“How’re you doing, mate?”

Chris shrugged.

Chris didn’t do the whole-bunch-of-people thing very well.

Karl knew himself. He was a people person. Put him in a room full of people and Karl was in his element. It’s why he’d spent most of the last few years going from con to con. The energy his fans generated rejuvenated him. 

There was nothing like it in the whole world. 

Chris, on the other hand, was always exhausted after being around people.

Karl appreciated what Chris had been doing for the last five hours and he suddenly realized he knew exactly what to do for Chris. 

He didn’t know when it started but sometime during the filming of Star Trek, he’d have a trailer full of people, and Chris would come by looking exactly as he did right now. 

Karl’d take him to his bedroom, take his shoes off, give him some shorts and a t-shirt to change into, then head to his living room and kick everyone out. 

Two hours later Chris would remerge looking better, thank him, and leave for his shot.

Karl rummaged through his dresser, and found a pair of navy shorts and a white T-shirt. He handed them to Chris and nodded towards the bathroom.

“Go change. Then take a nap.”

“But, Karl, what about the party?”

“I’ll take care of that. You take care of you.”

Chris nodded and made his way to the bathroom. The poor kid was all done in. 

Karl looked around to make sure that Chris wouldn’t have any other problems, then let himself out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. 

It took him a couple more hours but finally most of his friends tottered off to their homes. A few stayed a while longer and helped him clean up. He truly appreciated them. 

After the remainder left, he locked up and headed to his bedroom. Chris barely moved as he found his night clothes and changed in the bathroom.

He crawled into bed with Chris. As usual, Chris was beautiful in repose, one hand cradled his head under the pillow, chest heaving gently with every breath. 

Karl watched Chris breathe with an awe bordering on the spiritual. 

That this man allowed him to be a part of his life surprised him every single day. 

Remembering some of their encounters relaxed him enough that he didn’t realize when he fell asleep.

Karl woke, refreshed and raring to go. Not one to linger in bed, like the blond currently curled around him like an octopus, he, nevertheless, took his time this morning as he ran through his plans in his head as he savored the feeling of having Chris all to himself for a few minutes. 

He gently extricated himself from the grabby hands of his bedmate, stuffed pillows to give Chris something to wrap himself around and quietly headed to his closet. Picking out a pair of well-worn jeans and a new T-shirt from his dresser, he headed to his bathroom to dress for the day. 

He sneaked out of his bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. First on the agenda: coffee. Then he surveyed his refrigerator and pulled out ingredients to make omelets.

Once the coffee was ready, and he’d drunk his first cup, he began chopping the veggies. He prepped enough veggies and bacon and cheese for two omelets, then put all the ingredients back into the fridge. 

Pouring a second cup of coffee in an insulated cup, he headed back to his bedroom and the beautiful blonde in his bed. He carefully set the coffee on his dresser before he went to the safe in his closet. From there he retrieved a small black box with the name of a famous jeweler embossed in gold.

After setting the coffee cup and the black box on his night stand, Karl carefully crawled into the bed under the sheet, gently easing Chris onto his back and pulling down the sheet he’d rolled himself in. 

Then he crawled lower until his mouth was directly over Chris’ morning wood, making sure to go slowly so as to not wake him. Gently rubbing it, he blew a small puff on the erection under him. He kept a close watch on Chris’ face, not wanting to waken him until he was on the brink of coming. 

He lowered the shorts Chris was wearing in increments. His own shorts. He loved Chris wearing his clothes. Something primeval in him was satisfied by the fact that Chris liked to wear his clothes. It made him possessive in a way he hadn’t been with anyone, not even Nat. 

As he lowered Chris’ shorts, he rubbed gently to keep his skin from getting too cold. Thankfully summer in California hadn’t really set in yet, so he’d been able to get away with opening the window to the ocean breeze. He set to gently licking and rubbing and blowing on the skin he bared to his eyes all the while making sure that Chris was not fully awake yet. 

It took some doing but soon he had Chris bare to his eyes and hands and mouth. And he licked every inch with his tongue. Chris had at some point begun to undulate his hips so Karl took that as an invitation to carefully and slowly, oh so slowly, take Chris into this mouth.

There was purity, a kind of sacredness to Chris like this. The closest Karl had come to this feeling was when he had been in his religious phase. Karl had heard about all the usual soulmate crap but he’d never believed it was true. Not until Chris that is. Even as he fitted his lips around Chris’ erection, he felt elevated up to almost another dimension.

“Ungh!”

Cautious, Karl lifted his head to see Chris still had his eyes closed. He wasn’t awake all the way yet but he was getting there. Karl swallowed more of Chris and used his hands to tug at the rest.

Chris did so much but he never asked anything for himself. This is something that Karl could give Chris. Karl wanted to give Chris everything. But he knew that Chris had much better prospects than he did. After all, who wanted a divorced father of two? And his professional career since Star Trek hadn’t been all that much to crow about, either. 

Chris was now a star and Karl saw only good things in his future. If Karl had any sense, he wouldn’t want to tie the kid down with his baggage. But when it came to Chris, Karl had long since learned that his logic got thrown out the window. 

Beneath him, Chris was beginning to thrust upwards. Karl had better pay attention if he didn’t want to choke on his mouthful. He shifted gears and began a very determined assault on the cock in his mouth. He took Chris as far down as he could, then curled his tongue around the silky skin. As Chris thrust down his throat, Karl swallowed giving him a nice tight tunnel to fuck into.

Breathing through his nose, he slackened his jaw and just let Chris fuck his throat. Chris had both hands in his hair now and was tugging at them in time with his thrusts. 

“Karl?”

Karl pushed his hands under Chris’ buttocks and grabbed, pushing Chris’ cock towards his mouth and silently giving him permission to fuck his face.

Chris still didn’t move. 

Karl raised his eyes to Chris’.

“I’m gonna come.”

Karl nodded, well, as much as he could with Chris’ cock still in his mouth, and pushed on his buttocks again. Chris closed his eyes as he realized what Karl wanted him to do.

“OK then.”

Chris opened his eyes and found Karl’s again. He took one of his hands from Karl’s hair and pushed under his own buttocks to find Karl’s. Once he’d threaded their hands together, he nodded.

Chris’ eyes always, always threw Karl. They were so ancient, so knowing. Karl always felt in awe that this kid, this man looked at him and liked what he saw. 

Chris thrust, tentative now that he was awake. But Karl wasn’t having any of that. With his remaining hand he shoved at Chris’ buttock, signaling that he wanted to be used, wanted Chris to fuck his face as fast and as hard as he wanted.

This was Karl’s way of giving back a tiny bit to Chris and Chris had better do his best.

Thankfully Chris understood his wordless order and began to thrush harder and faster. Karl held his gaze and held onto his hand and fuck, but the kid was beautiful like this. 

Chris was beautiful all the time, and they’d done this a time or two before. But since the decision Karl had made, it was the first time he’d asked Chris to fuck his face and the view and the sounds Chris was making and just everything snowballed and he suddenly came in his jeans like a teenager.

Chris smirked when he realized what had happened but Karl wasn’t going to let the kid gloat for long. He took his free hand and slipped it under the shirt Chris was still wearing. Still gazing into Chris’ eyes, he pinched the closest nipple, hard. 

“Fuck.”

And just like that Chris was coming down his throat, his thrusts erratic and his come filling Karl’s mouth. Karl swallowed as much as he could around Chris’ cock, knowing from experience how nice that would feel to Chris right about now. 

Too soon Chris was pulling out and leaning down. Karl scooted up the bed and let Chris taste himself on his tongue as Karl rubbed his side. 

When Chris was done, he just lay back and Karl turned towards the night stand.

Chris made a whining sound and Karl hushed him with a caress to his hair. 

“Got something for you.”

“Karl,” Chris chided, “it’s your birthday. I should be getting things for you. And I should be the one giving you a blow job.”

Karl winked at him over his shoulder. Chris shivered. 

“Decided to mix things up this year.”

Karl moved enough to drape himself over Chris, his elbows digging into the soft bed on each side of Chris’ torso. He set the open black jeweler’s box on Chris’ chest, opening facing Chris. 

“Christopher Whitelaw Pine, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?”

Karl wasn’t much for formalities and such, but had decided to be formal since Chris seemed to enjoy those kinds of things. 

The hushed “Wow” and the accompanying reverent look on Chris’ face said that he’d made the right choice. “Aw, sweetheart, don’t cry.”

Big drops of water were welling in Chris’ beautiful blue eyes. But he didn’t look sad. Happy tears, then, as his mum would say. Karl used his thumbs to wipe them off. 

“I didn’t get you anything for your birthday,” Chris wailed. 

“This is what I want for my birthday,” Karl said, sliding up Chris’ body some more and kissing him gently on the lips. 

He slid back a bit to look into Chris’ eyes, so that he’d know Karl was very, very serious about this. Chris had his head tilted to one side, an inquisitive look on his face.

“You,” Karl said, emphasizing his claim with a gentle kiss on Chris’ stubble. “Mine,” he said, dropping a kiss on Chris’ nose. “Always,” he nearly growled with the possessiveness coursing through him. 

Really. He’d meant to be gentle with Chris. This caveman incarnation would not be appreciated. 

He suddenly found himself flipped over onto his back with a very aggressive Chris on top of him.

“Yes.” Chris nipped at his jaw, raining kisses on his face between words. “Yours.” Chris sealed his lips with his own and kissed him thoroughly. “Always.”


End file.
